Technical Field
This invention relates generally to swim fin apparatuses, systems, and methods of use for same and, more particularly, to a collapsible, leg mounted diving fin.
State of the Art
Scuba Diving is an equipment intensive activity. If you are doing it for fun you can have as much as 100 lbs. of weight on your upper body. If you are scuba diving for the military, rescue or commercial reasons you can have much more weight on your body. The current diving fin designs mount over the end of the foot. It is extremely difficult to walk on land and through the surf with fins on your feet. One aspect of the problem is that a diver must have all their equipment on, then just before entering the water from the beach, boat or aircraft bend down with all that cumbersome gear on and put his fins over the ends of their feet. If you are going into the water from the beach you must walk into the surf backwards with your fins on or walk into the water waist or chest deep, then bend down into the surf to put on your fins. If you are a military or rescue diver you must jump into very difficult and dangerous water condition, then while in those conditions but on your fins. Getting out of the water can be more difficult. Exhausted from the dive and half way out of the surf or at the side of the boat while floating, you must crouch into a ball and remove your fins, thereby keeping track of them in your hands so as not to lose them.
Most divers also have a spear gun, fish or camera in their hands already. For commercial, military and rescue divers getting out of the water onto a ship in distress or through the surf onto a beach in a combat environment becomes a very dangerous and critical task. The diver must take his fins off and store them on his body before exiting the water. And never let go of the fins because they must have them to re-enter the water when the time comes. If they lose them they are not going anywhere. For all divers putting on and taking off the diving fin is a difficult cumbersome task.
With the fin mounted over the end of the foot, the diver is very restricted in the choices of boot or sock like booty they can wear. A heavy equipment activity performed in rough conditions a strong supportive boot with good traction is needed.
Current technologies therefore present a number of disadvantages including those described above. All current diving fins fit over the end of the foot, for example. They are typically rubber and plastic flexible fins that fit over the top of a diving booty onto the foot.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a diving fin that can be readily accessed and transported without having to be carried by hand, and which can be quickly and easily be deployed for use or stored as needed.